Geometrical Cypher
The Geometrical Cypher ( )Staff (April 28, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2: Setting Document (Part 2)" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 180., alternatively known as the Range Cypher, is the weapon of choice of Strider Hien, introduced in Strider 2. The Geometrical Cypher is a special variation of the common Cypher, a set of two Cypher blades capable of being combined into a single weapon. They are similar to a normal Cypher, but lack their standard tonfa-shaped hilt, instead replaced by a mechanism that allows them to be joined together in different forms. They have a small grip stowed away at the base of the blade, which is pulled out to hold the weapon. Its only known wielder is the former Strider and Grandmaster Meio's right-hand man, Hien. Forms The Geometrical Cypher is a weapon that can be adapted to any distance and strategy. The name "Geometrical Cypher" is said to come from the weapon's ability to be joined in different and varied shapes. Three distinctive forms are known to exist: Twin Tigers Form 1: "Twin Tigers" ( ) is the basic form of the weapon, the two Cyphers are held separately and used as normal swords. The Cyphers are often used as twin swords and swung individually, and they are as deadly and sharp as a normal Cypher and produce the same arc of plasma. They can also be used together for advanced techniques that use its plasma output, such as clashing the edges to generate a trail of plasma or crossing them to shoot a large plasma beam forward. This form is the most flexible of the three, as it has techniques to attack at close, mid and long range. Dragon Claw Form 2: "Dragon Claw" ( ) is a form geared towards defense. The Cyphers are joined in a straight line, with each Cypher pointing at opposite directions. The main technique seen with this stance is Hien's defense move, where he spins the Geometrical Cypher around and creates an effective shield which protects him from any attack. The weapon is also mounted in this form when not in use, connected to a small opening in the back of Hien's loose-fitting belt. If Hien finds himself in a situation where he has only one free hand, such as while climbing a surface, he can quickly pick up the Cypher in this form to attack as normal, producing the same arc of plasma their separate form does. Phoenix Form 3: "Phoenix" ( ) is the most characteristic form of this weapon, a throwing form used for long distance attacks. Both Cyphers are joined in a boomerang or "v"-shape, with each Cypher pointing at the same direction. Once thrown, the Cypher will home in on the closest enemy, fly away and then return to its wielder, slashing anything in its way. The form's only drawback is that, until the geometrical Cypher returns, the user is left defenseless and vulnerable to attacks. In a way, this form may be seen as an update of the Cypher's "throwing mode" as seen in the manga. Techniques This is a list of the techniques performed using the Geometrical Cypher in its three forms. Trivia * The names of the Geometrical Cypher's three Forms follow three of the four animal deities from Chinese mythology: the White Tiger, Azure Dragon and Vermillion Bird, respectively. This could imply the existence of a 4th form named after the missing god, the Black Turtle. References Category:Weapons